1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoreceptor web installing/removing apparatus for a printer, having an improved structure so that a photoreceptor web can be easily installed on a roller unit and removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a printer or copier includes a roller unit 10 installed in a main body 1 of the printer and a photoreceptor web 20 installed so as to circulate around the roller unit 10. The roller unit 10 includes a frame 13 by which a plurality of support rollers 11, for supporting the photoreceptor web 20, are supported. A mobile bracket 14 is movably installed on the frame 13 by which a bracket tension roller 12 for adjusting the tension of the photoreceptor web 20 is supported. The photoreceptor web 20 circulates on a continuous path while being supported by the rollers 11 and 12. An image formed on a surface of the photoreceptor web 20 is developed by a predetermined development device (not shown).
The photoreceptor web 20 is flexible. Therefore, to easily install the photoreceptor web 20 on the roller unit 10 or remove it therefrom, a belt installation cartridge 30 and a belt removing cartridge 40 (see FIG. 2) are used. The belt installation cartridge 30, accommodating the photoreceptor web 20 inside, is inserted in the main body 1 of the printer so as to encompass the roller unit 10 and install the photoreceptor web 20 on the roller unit 10. After the photoreceptor web 20 is installed, the belt installation cartridge 30 is pulled back. Also, to replace the photoreceptor web 20, the belt removing cartridge 40 is inserted in the main body 1 of the printer so as to encompass the roller unit 10. Next, the photoreceptor web 20 is clamped by a predetermined clamping device (not shown) provided on the belt removing cartridge 40. Then, as the belt removing cartridge 40 is removed from the main body 1 of the printer, the photoreceptor web 20 is removed from the roller unit 10.
However, the belt cartridges 30 and 40 may not be completely inserted in the main body 1, and even when they are completely inserted, they may not be firmly secured, or may be inserted at an incline. In any of these cases, the photoreceptor web 20 may be incorrectly installed on the roller unit 10, or the photoreceptor web 20 may not be smoothly removed. Further, it is inconvenient for a user to carefully check whether the belt cartridge is completed and firmly inserted.